<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by tamiko_unknown (cyquor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023289">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/tamiko_unknown'>tamiko_unknown (cyquor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/tamiko_unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jongyu/6990.html">100-for-me</a> contest at <a href="https://jongyu.livejournal.com/">jongyu</a>. Inspired by the Counting Clouds theme.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jongyu/6990.html">100-for-me</a> contest at <a href="https://jongyu.livejournal.com/">jongyu</a>. Inspired by the Counting Clouds theme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is about how I met you,<br/>
and how afterwards, we became two,<br/>
three, four and five but only who-<br/>
else but the one who had no clue?<br/>
Your voice was soft and nudging through<br/>
my heart, unwillingly placed askew,<br/>
and your smiles that carried me through debut<br/>
so brightly they shone, so far that I flew.<br/>
Soon it was by my side that you drew<br/>
up and laughed, and deep down I knew<br/>
that what I felt within was true.<br/>
And so, my feelings overdue:<br/>
<span class=""><b>사랑해요, 순두부 온유.</b></span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>